Tysami Week 2012
by Prosper Jade
Summary: Everything Tysami.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will. Tysami week 2012

Prompt: Eternal

_I do._

Asami held her bride in her arms, Ty Lee's features flushed scarlet with bliss. The heiress pressed a searing, lingering kiss to the acrobat's lips, gently laying her on the cot in the small tent she had come to call home.

"I love you." Asami murmured. She freed Ty Lee's hair from its ribbons, threading her fingers through the rivulets of waves.

Ty Lee beamed, burying her face in her wife's neck, "I love you more."

Asami grinned. "Impossible." she insisted in a soft whisper.

A small whimper came from the cradle beside the bed, followed by a shrill wail. Ty Lee cooed at the crying child, cradling their daughter in her arms.

"Did we wake you, precious girl?" Ty Lee asked, kissing tears from Saru's face.

Asami brushed a dark curl off of Saru's forehead, smiling as her daughter's eyes followed the glittering ring on her finger. Fascinated, the child's curious gaze fixated on the golden circlet, gnawing it with her toothless gums. She was unaware of the promise the ring symbolized, a reminder of infinite love.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: don't own, never will

Prompt: Patience

Saru gasped as she fell to the ground, groaning at her defeat. She shot her brother a withering glare as he laughed.

"It isn't funny Tetsuya." she glowered, getting to her feet.

"What isn't funny?" Asami teased, throwing her squealing son over her shoulder.

Saru's lower lip jutted forward, a pout she inherited from Ty Lee. "I've been practicing my acrobatics." she mumbled, "And Tetsuya's making fun of me."

"Be patient, little one." Ty Lee said, kissing the crown of her daughter's head, "You've been working hard and I'm so proud of you." She grinned.

"All in due time." Asami grinned, winking at her wife, "Just look who your mommy is, after all."

Saru's unconvinced glare wavered between her mothers as they exchanged a loving glance.

"Whatever." she snorted.


	3. Chapter 3

Luck

Ty Lee believed each person's fate was determined by their own decisions. She ran away to find herself, to forget her past by creating a new future. The acrobat was unprepared for the surprises the world had in store for her, as most people are.

A smile played at the contortionist's lips as she watched her wife help Saru balance on the small bicycle. Ty Lee's heart skipped a beat as she watched her daughter totter forward, learning to propel herself on her own. Asami caught her wife's worried gaze, casting her a reassuring wink.

Ty Lee smiled, gently running her fingers through the soft down of Tetsuya's hair.

For once, the acrobat counted herself among the lucky ones.


	4. Chapter 4

Happiness

Ty Lee made Asami smile until her face was numb, laugh until her sides hurt. Every moment with her acrobat was bliss. Every memory was one they both would cherish for the rest of their lives.

Asami thought she knew what happiness was before her world had collided with Ty Lee's, but the heiress had never been more wrong.

"I'll never go back to my own time, even if I could." Asami murmured, huddling close to the pink clad acrobat.

Ty Lee smirked, tucking a lock of hair behind Asami's ear, "You say that like I'd ever let you go." she said softly, pressing a kiss to the heiress' forehead.

Happiness was the acrobat herself, from the crown of her head, to the tips of her toes. She was all Asami would ever need.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will.

Prompt: Faith

Ty Lee had to keep faith for the sake of their child, the little life that depended on her. The acrobat forced a smile despite herself, Saru's aura radiating off of her own.

Ty Lee would tell Saru stories about Asami, even long after their child fell asleep. The acrobat would dream of the beautiful heiress, her heart breaking a bit more each time she awoke alone. Their child was the only hope Ty Lee had left, a mirror image of the woman she lost.

A bright morning found the contortionist kneeling to the ground, watching her daughter waddle towards her with a proud smile. "That's it." the young mother said, encouraging Saru's first unsteady steps with open arms.

Ty Lee caught her child as she fell, pelting Saru's face with kisses as she swept her into an embrace.

"Mommy's so proud."

The words were spoken for her.

The acrobat's heart soared, racing with hope as the familiar voice met her ears. Her wide eyes pooled with tears as she turned to her visitor.

"Asami."


	6. Chapter 6

Treasure

Ty Lee's steady breathing nearly lulled Asami to sleep as well. The heiress shielded the sun's glare with her hand, a smile curling her lip as her gaze wandered over the features of her acrobat's face. Asami pressed a kiss to Ty Lee's forehead, her nose, before finally claiming her lips. Her mind reeled for a moment, possessed by the contortionist's taste.

A gag.

Ty Lee's eyes fluttered open. Asami smirked, "We have a visitor." she said, turning to their daughter, whose expression was contorted into one of disgust.

Ty Lee propped herself on her elbows, brushing sand from her bathing suit. "What do you have there, you silly monkey?" she teased Saru, who revealed a shell in the palm of her hand.

"It's my treasure." Saru said with a wide, toothy grin.

"It's lovely, sweetheart." Asami gushed, taking the shell in her hand.

Ty Lee grinned, moving closer to their daughter, "Do you wanna know what _our_ treasure is?" she asked, entwining her fingers with her daughter's.

"What?" Saru smiled, pressing her nose to her mother's.

"You, of course." Asami said with a playful wink.


	7. Chapter 7

Pink

"Mommy, what's an aura?"

Ty Lee yawned, turning to face her daughter, "Saru?" she mumbled, voice slurred from exhaustion, "It's still dark out, sweetheart." The acrobat added, glancing through the drape of their tent.

"I know." Saru muttered, guiltily hanging her head, "I couldn't sleep."

Ty Lee smiled, careful not to disturb Asami as she left the bed. "Take a walk with me, little one." she said, taking her daughter's hand.

Saru beamed, following her mother outside.

"So, what is it?" the little girl asked again, struggling to keep her pace even with the acrobat's.

Ty Lee pulled her daughter into her lap as the sat just outside the borders of the circus camp. "An aura can tell everything about a person." the contortionist smiled, resting her chin on the crown of Saru's head. "But it takes a trained eye to see them." she winked, "It's the essence of that person. It can tell you what they're like before you even know them. If someone has a blue aura, they're probably very peaceful. If their aura is green, they're curious and love adventure." Ty Lee explained softly as her daughter nodded off in her arms.

"What's your aura like, mommy?" Saru yawned, rubbing her eyes.

Ty Lee smiled, hearing Asami's worried call as she watched the sun begin to peek over the horizon, painting the canvas of sky in hues of orange, yellow, and a color very close to the acrobat's heart.

"Pink." the acrobat said, cradling her daughter as she made her way back to their tent. "That means I'm happy."

"Is mine pink, too?" Saru asked, fighting her heavy eyelids.

"The pinkest." Ty Lee grinned.


End file.
